


Relief

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, bonus ending taren zhu comes in and plays the first part on endless whisper on a sax, i'm so soft, they forgot to say no homo that's the problem here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: Tyrathan's leg is killing him and Vol'jin has just the cure.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> "enrin why do you write so much?" i have nothing better to do with my life and my new antidepressants are keeping me awake until 8am shut UP
> 
> takes place during shadows of the horde.

He may have overdone it training with the monks today. He limped through the Shado-pan Monastery, trying to make it back to his room. Even though a cool mountain breeze was blowing, the struggle to make it back to his room left Tyrathan sweating still, and he refused to put his shirt back on after training. He was almost back to his room, where he could ride out the pain of his bad leg in peace. However, it seemed like his leg had other plans, and an especially bad wave of pain shot up him, causing his leg to buckle and him to fall to the ground with a loud thud. He grabbed his leg and grimaced in pain. Yup, he had overdone it alright.

 

"You okay dere, mon?" he heard coming out of one of the room, and looked up to see Vol'jin looking at him with a slight hint of worry. 

 

"Just peachy, Vol'jin," Tyrathan said through closed teeth. "Just feeling like my leg is about to explode in pain off my body, but otherwise I'm okay."

 

Vol'jin walked over to him and squatted down. "You be lucky we're friends now or else I would be leaving you here," the troll said warmly. 

 

"No really I'll be fine," Tyrathan lied. "I just need to get to my room to ride the pain out." He stopped to suck in air through his teeth as another wave of pain hit. "Though if you could get one of the monks to bring me something for the pain, that would be nice."

 

Vol'jin chuckled. "Nah, mon, I got something much betta dan hat dese monks be 'avin." He picked up Tyrathan effortlessly and carried him bridal style into his room. Tyrathan looked away, a slight blush on his face. He didn't like that he liked being in Vol'jin's arms.

 

Vol'jin walked into his room and closed the door behind him, setting Tyrathan gently on the bed. Tyrathan was instantly hit with the troll's scent on the bed, and closed his eyes. He said to himself it was because of the pain, but he knew it was because he wanted to just enjoy the scent for a few seconds. A real wave of pain hit him, however, and he groaned. "What is this stuff you have, Vol'jin? And why do I have a feeling the monks don't know you have it?"

 

Vol'jin walked over to a corner on the room, his back to Tyrathan. "Why your hunter sense be so good, Tyrathan?" He bent down to pick up a medium pot, decorated in typical troll style, and walked back over to in front of Tyrathan. "I be 'avin Chen sneak some of dis in. Lucky dere is a seller of dis stuff on Pandaria." He tipped the pot over a little so Tyrathan could peak in. He recognized the pink gel inside the pot as a healing salve, but not one he had ever seen before. "Dis be the strongest stuff trolls be avin' for pain," Vol'jin continued. "When da pain is even too bad for us trolls to be dealin with, we put dis on and it dulls the pain almost instantly."

 

Tyrathan knew how high a pain threshold trolls had, so he looked at Vol'jin confused. "Won't this kill me, then?"

 

Vol'jin couldn't stop a few laughs from escaping. "I be forgettin how much you know of trolls, Tyrathan. As long as you not be puttin' on your chest, you'll be fine." Tyrathan noticed the slight drop in Vol'jin's ears before he spoke again. "Now, I need you to be gettin out of your pants," he said, embarrassment peppered in his voice.

 

Tyrathan felt his whole face go red, but kept his voice calm. "I must ask why."

 

Vol'jin waved one hand in front of him like a dismissal. "Don't be gettin any ideas, manthing," he said playfully, though he was unable to look Tyrathan in the face. "It just be that your hands will be goin numb from dis salve, so I need to be puttin it on ya whole leg." Vol'jin finally looked at Tyrathan, a sparkle in his eye. "Plus, you not bein my type."

 

Tyrathan rolled his eyes and sighed. "If my leg wasn't hurting so bad..." he grumbled, but positioned himself to be sitting on the edge of Vol'jin bed. He stood up just long enough to slide his pants down before plopping back down, sliding the pant leg off the bad leg and kicking the pants away with his other leg. Neither of them were able to look at the other in the face, and there was a long silence. "Well?" Tyrathan finally asked.

 

"Oh, right, sorry, mon," Vol'jin mumbled, squatting down. He dipped a finger into the salve, got a big blob of it, rubbed it over both of his hands, and started to rub Tyrathan's leg down with it. He glanced up when he heard the human gasp from how cold the salve was, but then it was nothing but silence, both too embarrassed to talk. Vol'jin's thought, however, were roaring in his head.

 

This was the first time he had seen Tyrathan shirtless, and through multiple looks (that he was glad weren't noticed, as Tyrathan was looking at the door) he took notice of all the scars the human had over his body. Most were faded, but there were still quite a bit that were newer. A collection of his time as a hunter. He wondered if Tyrathan was ashamed of them and that's why he hid them. He also noticed that despite the hunter's older age, he was still incredibly fit. Oh how he wished to run his hand down the human's chest...

 

Vol'jin mentally punched himself to get himself to focus. He couldn't - he shouldn't - be having these thought about a human. He dipped his finger in the pot to get more salve. He had started at the knee and worked down, but now he had to work up. Which made him nervous. He didn't know how Tyrathan would react to troll hands so close to something so... _ intimate _ . Slowly, he started rubbing the salve on Tyrathan's thigh. His thoughts drifted away again as he felt the human's thigh. Loas, how was Tyrathan so damn fit?! 

 

Vol'jin was so lost in his own head that he didn't notice how hard Tyrathan was breathing. The troll rubbing his lower leg down was fine, but this? This was more personal, and as much as he didn't want to, Tyrathan was enjoying it. He was biting his lip, trying to think horrible, terrible thoughts to keep himself from giving away how much he liked the troll carefully and softly rubbing his thigh. Unfortunate for Tyrathan, he was already semi-hard, so he just prayed Vol'jin didn't notice, and if he did notice he didn't say anything about it.

 

Vol'jin noticed, alright. It was all he could look at as he got closer towards it. Feeling his heart beat faster, he gave a quick glance up to Tyrathan and finally noticed how flushed the human was.  _ Dear Loas, he was beautiful like that. _ Vol'jin wasn’t paying attention, and with the feelings in his hands dulled due to salve, he didn't realize where his hand was until it accidently rubbed up against Tyrathan's hardening member, causing a moan to escape his mouth.

 

Tyrathan slapped his hand over his mouth almost instantly, his eyes wide. He slowly looked at Vol'jin and saw the troll was looking at him with the same expression. They just stared at each other, neither knowing how to continue. Tyrathan noticed Vol'jin kept stealing glances downward. Was he...interested? The voice inside his head screamed at him to run, but instead, he took his hand off his mouth and slowly put it against Vol'jin's face.

 

Vol'jin looked up at Tyrathan, unable to read the mix of emotions on his face besides one; the human's eyes looked at Vol'jin full of lust. Vol'jin felt his loincloth getting tighter and let out a small whine. He wanted Tyrathan so bad he couldn't stand it. No, it wasn’t a want, it was a need. He  **needed** Tyrathan. He felt himself get closer. He had to mark Tyrathan. To let the world know that this was his human.

 

In the moment, he forgot he was holding the pot of salve, and he dropped it, causing it to shatter and bring both men back to reality. Both turned bright shades of red. "I....I gotta be...going..." Vol'jin said quickly and quietly, fleeing from his own room in record speed, but nice enough to close the door behind him.

 

Tyrathan sat there, shaking slightly. He couldn't believe himself. He had almost became a lover to a troll. Though it seemed like it hadn't been one sided... He sighed. He needed to get back to his room to take care of himself in more ways than one. He went to stand up and face planted onto the floor. Oh yeah, his bad leg was numb because of the salve. He cursed the Light for his current predicament and prayed he would be able to leave before Vol'jin returned.

 

Lucky for him he would. Unlucky for him it was because Chen came looking for Vol'jin and instead found Tyrathan face down in just his underwear on the floor. "I see you and Vol'jin have...overcome your differences," Chen said, trying, and failing, to not laugh.

 

"Chen please just throw me off the side of the mountain."

**Author's Note:**

> *chen stormstout voice* i diagnose you with gay
> 
> w̶o̶w̶ ̶s̶a̶l̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶s̶ ̶h̶u̶m̶a̶n̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶n̶u̶m̶b̶ ̶w̶o̶n̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶a̶l̶s̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶


End file.
